More Than Meant To Be
by few bricks shy
Summary: naruXHina
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Running through Konoha, fires all around. People looking at him, then turning then running and screaming.

Mayhem. Panic. Havoc. Slaughter. Everywhere all around no escape. More running, screaming, fire.

A glint on the ground some five feet away, walking closer. Admist the blood and broken glass was a small puddle. He looked into the puddle, at his reflection.

He was wearing his normal clothes, but his face was not his, it was of a foxes even his ears. Covered in orange fur and nine tails wriggling behind him. Plus what looked like _blood_ all over him.

This couldn't be him, but it was. Looking to his left there lay his mother, this was her flesh and blood on his muzzle.

No. Noo. Nooo...

"NOOOOOO!!" nine year old Uzamaki Naruto awoke in a cold sweat. Getting out of his bed, he walked to his window, his reflection was his. He had no orange fur, no fox head, and _No_ tails. Just his untamed blonde hair, whisker marks on his cheeks, and his most noted feature shocking blue eyes.

He also wasn't wearing his usual orange jacket and pants, but a black shirt and shorts. Outside nothing out of the norm, no fires.

"A dream. It was only a dream." But he didn't know that across the village someone had woken from the smae dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyuuga Hinata some 10 minutes eariler had awoke in a cold sweat, and teary eyed. this was not the first dream she had had of the blonde haired boy, with beautiful blue eyes. She had had many of them growing up. She, also had grown to care for this boy.

She was nine, had raven hair, and white pupil-less eyes. Wearing a typical nightdress, staring out the window thinking one thing, blushing deeply at it.

'I wonder who he is. I'd like to meet him.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

** Chapter Two**

Little over a week had past since Naruto had the dream. Life went on has normal, if you consider, having kunai and shurikan thrown at you on a daily basis normal.

Right now, he was on his way, from his peaceful shack in the woods, to the only place in the village he could be without having something thrown at him. The Ramen stand.

"What will it be today Naruto-kun?" asked the owner.

"Ramen, with BBQ pork and squirrel!"

"Coming right up!"

After eating lunch, he headed for a training feild for obvious reasons. He would be going to the acadamy soon. He had the pyhsical stamina, but he could barely Henge. Though because he could Henge, he was able to go in to library to study nin-arts, chakra control, he had mastered a few basic jutsu. Kawarimi(substitution), and so on.

He trained for hours practicing jutsu he knew. Also trying a new one he had found in the library, Kage bunshin. He needed work, lots of it. The clones sucked. Parts of the body in the wrong spots. Plus basic tiajutsu.

Little did he know...

Hinata had only just finished training with Neji-sama. A couple fields away, and was cooling off while walking down a trail, when she heard this...

"Damn! Why can't I get this right?! Okay, again. Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

She saw smoke, looking through the bushes, into the clearing smoke to see...

'...Him.' she thought blushing. Entering the clearing.

"Damn it!" suddenly turning, Blue-eyes glaring, while taking a basic tiajutsu stance.

She took the same stance, her jacket sleeves covering her hands.

"Who are you?" asks the blonde boy.

"Hy-Hyuuga H-Hinata, a-and you?"

"Uzamaki Naruto, the next Hokage." he pauses only to see Hinata drop her stance. "I'm ready for anything you can throw at me. It probably has already anyway."

"W-why w-would i d-do that?" suprised at what he just said.

"Hate. Hate, is the reason. All but three people in this village have shown hate. Why should you be any different."

"B-B-Because I d-d-don't h-ha-hate you. I-I-In f-fa-fact I w-would l-like to b-be y-y-your friend."

"Y-Y-You m-mean it?" he asked. While Hinata nods slowly, he stared into her eyes looking for deception. He saw nothing but sincerity. Then decided to look at her appearence.

She had: Raven hair, shorts that cut off just above the knees, sandles, fingerless gloves, and a whiteish jacket sleeves a little to long. He walks up to her and hugs her.

"Thank you...Thank you." he said in her ear barely a whisper.

"Y-Your w-wel-welcome." blushing, but speaking in a caring voice, patting him on the back. After a few moments Naruto broke the embrace.

"Would you mind sparing with me?"

"S-Sure I'll sp-spar w-with you." taking a basic tiajutsu stance. After a while they stop at this sound.

gggrroowwwllll

Both looking down at their stomachs. Naruto rubs the back of his neck.

"Heh.Heh. We can go to my place and get some ramen. If its okay with you."

"O-Okay." Twenty minutes later, they step into his shack.

"It's not much but it work," giving a freshly made cup of ramen.

"Th-Thank you b-but wh-where are your p-parents?"

"They died during the kyuubi attack the same day I was born, the sameday I got this," showing her the seal on his stomach. "At the request of Old Man Hokage, the ramen stand owners cared for me 'til I was old enough to fend for myself, that was six years ago... Did I say something wrong?"

Hinata was crying openly "N-No. I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

Y-You m-must be so l-l-lonely."

"A little. Your the first friend I've had."

"I-I-I am?"

"Yes." pausing to messly eat ramen. "I mean your the first of the village to walk up to me and show kindness. I don't hate them for this. I just hope to know why, and that they'll know me for me."

"They will," she told him, her voice was stronger suddenly. "You'll make a great Hokage... Someday."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Four years later Naruto finally managed after two previous tries too graduate the academy. He was currently lying with his back againist a log, next too a creek near his shack. Hinata lying right next to him, remembering how it happened.

It happened shortly after preforming a perfect Kage Bunshin no jutsu and brutally beating Mizuki to a bloody plup. The morning after Iruka told me to close my eyes. I felt my goggles slide off my head, then cloth replaced it, feeling it tighten. Then Iruka said...

"Okay, open them," looking into a mirror and saw a Leaf forehead protector. "Congratulations. Naruto-kun you graduate!"

His woop of glee could be heard throughout the forest and village.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked snaping him out of his thoughts.

" Uhh... What Hinata-chan?" He responded.

"I was wondering who you wanted on your team."

"Well, you for one, but the other is harder maybe Shikamaru or Shino." They had been told yesterday that all the graduates were going to be split into teams of three, with new senseis. "Well, we'd better get going if we're to make it on time."

"Yes, lets," she responded. Grabbing his arm and yanking him up to his feet, nearly pulling his sholder out of socket.

Thought Naruto as he is rubbing his sholder 'She is not as weak and fragile has she was when I first met her.'

"Oops, sorry Naruto I still don't know my own strengh."

"Its okay Hinata," they sit off after a minute or two Naruto askes, "Your father will be there right Hinata?"

"Yes"

"You know he won't agree with our friendship. Questions will be raised about our relationship."

"Well, I-I don't care wh-what my father thinks! He'll h-have to deal w-with the fact w-we're friends maybe more! He'll have to a-accept it eventually! Being on the same team will make it h-happen sooner!" She was shaking with fury and nerves.

What surprised him the most was that he had heard her stutter. It was the first time since their first meeting. He was about to say something when a large round object rolled in front of them. Which in a cloud of smoke, turned into a big boned boy with brownish-red hair.

"Hey, Chouji-kun," they say in unison.

"Chip? No? Okay then," he said eating the chip "You guys on to the teaming? If you are better hurry it starts in a few minutes." With that he sped off.

"Shit! Lets go!" says Naruto. They sprint full blast toward the academy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyuuga Hiashi stood back in the shadows watching the proceedings, out of the graduates the only one not present was his daughter. 'Where the Hell is she. Even that lazy bastard Shikamaru is here.'

At that moment both Hinata and Naruto flew through the open window and stopping next to the others. 'There she is. Wait a second isn't that the Demon she just came in with?'

She did say she had a new friend a few years ago, but she never told me who it was. It wouldn't have mattered to me who it is, if the character is good.' The teams were listed after this.

Six teams down, "Team seven: Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto. Your sensei is waiting on the roof." said Iruka. Three of them bolt out the window.

'They're even on the same team.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am Hatake Kakashi, I'll be your sensei 'til you're chunin," he wore sandles, black pants, and shirt, jouin vest, black cloth surrounded the lower half of his face while his forehead protector covered his left eye. He also had spiky silver/gray hair. "And you three are?" has he pulled out an orange book.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hyuuga Hinata"

"Uzumaki Naruto! Remember it!"

'Mmmmm... one of the three with the Sharingon, the heiress to the Hyuuga Clan, and the Kyuubi container. An interesting team.'

"Okay. Go home get some rest. We'll all meet at seven o'clock at training field seven." with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke gave a kurt nod and jumped off the west side. Leaving Naruto and Hinata to say goodbye.

"Well, see you tommrow Hinata-ch-" she kissed him lightly on the cheek. He stood there in shock.

"See you tommrow Naruto-kun." She ran and jumped off the north side, leaving Naruto too wonder...

'The Hell!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata found her father at the entrance of the academy waiting for her. "Hello, Father."

"Hinata." as they started walking toward the Hyuuga mansion. "Hinata about Uzum-"

She interrupts him which noone but her mother did to her father. "Before you say anything. I don't care what you say Father. Naruto-kun and I are friends for life."

"As I was about to say. I'm glad you two are friends. Naruto was in need of one long before this. Shunned by most of the villagers. You're both seemed to have benefited from it. Invite him to dinner sometime. I'd like to meet him."

"Oh... Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had finally left the roof when the first stars came out. Still wondering...

'What the hell just happened?' rubbing his cheek where Hinata had kissed him.


End file.
